Never Enough Time
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: Even the powerful and frightening Kazekage can get lonely sometimes...[GaaLee MM ShounenAi SPOILERS 3 year gap Gaara POV Oneshot]


It hurts every time he says no.

Then again, it hurts to see him walk away,

And it hurts even more when he doesn't see me there.

After becoming Kazekage, you'd think someone would notice that I was ruler of the Suna, especially him.

But he isn't one to notice much anyway.

"K-Kazekage-sama, there are papers you have to sign!" One of the new boys at the Kazekage office hesitantly approached me. My assistants are too afraid of me, and it pisses me off. Hell yes, they should be afraid. But not like this. I brushed him off and I ignored the flinch that came with it.

"...Sorry. I have something on my mind I have to get out," I said quietly to the scared boy, leaving him alone in the halls.

The streets of Suna-Gakure were unusually full when I reached them, but everyone parted in my presence. I narrowed my eyes.

People are ignorant.

I looked about the crowd, all their eyes following mine in return. Coming upon the ebony overly-kept mop of hair through the crowds,

I ran.

I've never felt such energy course through me as I ran through the oddly parted crowd, the people staring at me as I passed. Yet the thing they were staring at...

...Was my smile.

Jumping quite high, letting out more energy than I originally intended, I landed with a loud yelp atop my target, clinging to his neck for what seemed dear life.

And to me, that's what it was.

"Gaara-sama...!"

"Please don't say that..."

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sam-Gaara-san. I have a mission. You know that," he said as he turned to me. I looked at him with misunderstanding eyes, ever so slowly releasing him from my tight grasp. He stepped away and out into the crowd as I stood motionless, a large circle of emptiness surrounding me as the people avoided me. And as I clenched my fists, I jerked my head toward the watching people and felt my gourd shaking, the sand trying to break out from my anger. They scurried away like mice, and I looked at the sky, free of all caring if the people stared at their mentally-unstable Kazekage.

The clouds were beautiful.

The papers had been forgotten. And the assistants searched for me everywhere, but had no thought to look in a tree, my favorite hiding place.

It was a wondrous tree with leaves the color of olives and branches contorted into the most comfortable way, almost like a full seat, just asking for someone like me to sit in it. It overlooked a fresh green and open field, which was odd for being in the desert, and a perfect view of the sky.

Everything I could have ever asked for...

...Well, almost...

With chakra infused into my feet, I stood on the bottom of the branch, my clothes not resisting the gravity, and neither did my hair. I gracefully picked a few flowers that were growing at the roots of the beautiful tree, swinging myself up and over the branch back to where I was sitting.

Looking over the daisy, I pulled out a petal and set it on my lap.

He loves me...

He loves me not...

He loves m-oh I'm acting like a schoolgirl.

Pulling out the petals to all the flowers, I put them all in my lap. I'm not one to waste.

"Haaaaa-It's good to take a rest."

I swiftly brought my legs up to my chest and hid even more stealthily. Looking down,

I saw that ebony over-kept mop of hair again.

Trying to suppress my excitement, I bit my lip. He was leaning against the tree, not even a foot separating us. He sighed and wiped a bead of sweat from his thick eyebrows and whistled. I looked out at the sky as reassurance.

"...Poor Gaara-san..."

I froze. I didn't breathe, I didn't blink, and I almost thought my heart had stopped. Looking down, I saw a strong look of guilt in those dark brown eyes as he looked at the sky.

I thought myself very bold as I leaned forward so my belly was against the branch, my head lowering so it was even closer to his. Gathering the flower petals, I sprinkled them down like rain. Beautiful, captivatingly sweet, pink silky drops of rain.

He jerked in surprise as he looked at them float down onto his shoulders and his head, holding out his hand to catch some. And looking up,

He saw me.

A look of such shock appeared on his face, I actually flinched back to my tree to keep from him. I am such a shy creature.

My face was as red as a tomato as I sat back and brought my knees back up to my chest childishly. His head poked up through the leaves, and I flinched again. He lifted his whole body onto my branch, and I turned away from embarrassment. He sat beside me, his legs kicking over the side.

"...Gaara-sama..." I flinched at the word, curling up closer to my knees. My face was so hot, I thought it would explode.

"...Gaara-san...I know I haven't been paying much attention to you since I've been here, but you have to know that I'm here on official Konoha business."

"I know," I said quietly, "I am the Kazekage. I know what goes on in my village."

"I'm not critiquing harshly on your political skills, Gaara-san, I'm just saying I'm sorry-!"

My hands grabbed his face quickly and pulled it so his whole body was against me, kissing him fiercely yet with chaste. And letting out mouths disconnect, our hot breaths met each others as I panted against him.

"...Why don't you just say Gaara, hn?" I whispered seductively. He blinked at me innocently for a moment, but slid over to me so gracefully, it bettered a snake. His hands were on either side of my head, and I was trapped under him. My face was red again as I pulled at his arms weakly. He only leaned in and captured my lips like I had to him, yet so gentle. Pulling away maybe only half an inch, he breathed against my cheek.

"...How long have you been hiding out?"

"...Around...half an hour..."

"...I see. And they haven't found you yet?"

"They haven't yet..."

"When do you think they will?"

"...An hour or two, and then they might even sound out the ANBU."

Leaning even closer into me and giving me another kiss, he smiled and pulled away.

"...That's long enough..."


End file.
